Explosion
by Angel Dove1
Summary: An explosion in the lab left Kaiba in a coma with no hope of waking. What happens when he does wake up and several things have change including who Mokuba hired as his assistant? And, what happens when he realizes there was something he regrets not doing


I don't own any of the characters in this story nor do I own Yu-gi-oh no matter how much I cry and plead and whine. LOL

So today is my birthday and oddly enough I love giving presents more than receiving them. So this is my present to all of you who enjoy reading my stories. I hope you enjoy both of these stories. Now that I have that said let's get this story going.

Warnings: MaleXMale Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba didn't know who he recognized less, himself or Mokuba. He ran his fingers down his shoulder length hair that was cut uneven. The nurse must have either not expected him to wake or didn't care what his hair looked like. He stared at his pale face in the mirror. Had three years truly went by? Mokuba was taller with shorter hair and clearly more mature. He told Kaiba when he woke from his coma that a lot has happened. Thankfully his company still survives and is ran by Mokuba. He refused to let someone buy out their company while Kaiba was in the hospital.

Kaiba didn't remember much. His brother explained to him that a short circuit in the computer lab caused an explosion, and he was in the middle of it. Apparently the explosion sent him through a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. He suffered a severe brain injury that left the doctors believing he wouldn't wake, but Mokuba never gave up. The last thing he remembered was going down to the lab to test his new duel disk. Kaiba sighed and moved slowly away from the mirror and into the shower like he originally planned before he saw his own reflection. He also knew that if he didn't get out fast enough the nurse standing right outside would have thought he fell and needed help. His legs shook with every motion and he had to hold on to whatever surface he could. Easing himself down on the seat, he turned the shower on in order to clean the groggy feeling. He was tired of waiting to get a shower. Three days. Three whole days of sitting in that bed after he woke, he finally had the energy and strength to move slightly. After he was cleaned he was going to call someone in to cut his hair the way it was. Then he needed to get the doctors to release him even though he knew they wouldn't until he had full strength back in his muscles. And, finally, he will get his life back. He nodded his head, planning everything out in his head. Shakily he reached for the soap. He was exhausted already but determined to do this on his own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi sat at his desk, looking over Mokuba's schedule. He sighed and wrote a few notes along the boarders of some of the names. The young temporary CEO had a meeting with the company that has been trying to take them over ever since they learned that Kaiba was in a coma. The blond rolled his eyes at how petty people could be. It was like they had no hope that Kaiba would be returning. Jounouchi frowned. He didn't like thinking about that. He glanced at the clock above the elevators that his desk faced. Mokuba should have been here already. He didn't understand why he was late. He was never late. He hoped that nothing happened to Mokuba over the weekend.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the heads of each department, Mokuba's first meeting. He smiled and lead them down to the hallway to the first room, informing them that Mokuba would be with them shortly. He closed the door with a worried glance towards the clock. Mokuba was never late for the meeting that discussed everything that was going on in the company. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mokuba running out of the elevator, putting his suit jacket on. "They are waiting for you," Jounouchi informed Mokuba.

The young man smiled brightly at him. "He woke early Saturday morning."

"Are you serious? Does he remember anything?"

"No, but the doctors believe that is temporary. He should eventually remember what happened in that lab."

"How is he?"

"Shocked that I grew so tall and looked different. He's a bit weak, but got out of his bed already this morning to take a shower. Stubborn brother can't sit and rest. Don't worry, the nurses are near him," Mokuba said quickly, answering Jounouchi's worried glance. "We'll talk more later." The raven haired man moved into the room, greeting all the man in the room. Jounouchi stood there dumbfounded. That past weekend was the first one that he didn't spend time secretly with Kaiba.

Jounouchi moved over to his desk, happy that Kaiba was awake, but worried that his comfortable job would be over. He was sure that Mokuba would defend Jounouchi, but that didn't mean the brunet wouldn't fire him eventually. Then of course, he worried that Kaiba remembered all the nights that Jounouchi would sneak into his room and talk to him. Several times he kissed him goodbye when he left. He knew it was a long shot, but some people believed that coma patients heard everything that went on around them. He glanced down at the schedule and smiled, thinking of other things. That company won't be able to threaten to take over once they find out that Kaiba awoke and was on his way to recovery.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba sighed in relief as he held the release papers tightly in his grasp. He worked extremely hard for the past few weeks to get his muscles working and finally he could move around without shaking or getting winded. He could hardly wait to return to his office. He was curious on how Mokuba was running the company since his younger brother refused to talk business while he was recovering. He glanced up at the tall man that entered. "Here to escort your old boss back home."

Roland chuckled. "Mokuba believes something would happen to you if I'm not there."

"Where is he anyway? I thought he would be here."

"He's meeting with Taka Corp. They've been trying to take over for a couple years now, but Mokuba refuses."

Kaiba smirked evilly. "Oh? And when is this meeting?"

"They would have started already."

"Then, I suggest you get me there right away."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba rose from the bed and started out of the room. His lower back was still a little sore, but once he got into his daily routine, he'll start to feel better. That was all in good time, but first, he needed to get to Kaiba Corp. and make sure everyone knew he was back. Roland shook his head. He should have known Kaiba would have never went home, but in the end, this was a good thing. At least Mokuba wouldn't be stressed anymore with Kaiba helping him with Taka Corp.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi struggled through the incoming calls, apparently word got out that Kaiba was awake. Weeks of keeping it silent to have it all go to hell and back in one day. He growled in frustration at getting the same people over and over again, continuously telling them that there was no comment. While his left hand wrote down the numerous numbers, his right hand answered one call after another. He glanced up at the elevator opening, revealing their usually delivery man. Normally he would have one or two boxes and a few letters, that day he had two cart loads of boxes and letters. The blond sighed and put the do not disturb sign on the phone. All calls stopped and were diverted to the voicemail. "What is all this?" he growled.

"Looks like get well cards and gifts from all of Kaiba-sama's fans." Jounouchi sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. "Hey, you know not to kill the messenger, right?"

The blond smiled and laughed. "I keep forgetting about that. Let me put my knife away."

The brunet laughed and held out the clipboard for him to sign. "Take it easy. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow with another couple cartloads."

"I'm sure you will." The blond waved the man away before pushing the two large mail carts into the spare room. He took a sheet of paper out and attached it to a clipboard before picking up the first box. He wrote the senders name and address down and sliced the box open, also writing down what was sent. He was sure he would have to do thank you letters and cards again. After all, that was why Mokuba hired him to begin with after Kaiba's explosion. Mokuba couldn't handle running the company and answering all the mail. He didn't trust someone else to do it so he asked Jounouchi. After that, he found himself a permanent home working with Mokuba.

Jounouchi frowned at that thought. "How much longer will it be permanent?" he thought, moving on to the next package. He was completely engrossed in separating and filing the gifts, that he didn't hear the elevator door open and close. Nor, did he pay attention to the familiar voice speaking in the conference room next door where Mokuba was meeting with other companies.

Once finished, he glanced down at the countless pages of names, addresses and gifts. He rubbed his tired eyes and moved out of the spare office. He sat down at his desk and pushed the button for the voicemail. With a heavy sigh, he hung up, choosing to listen to the fifty messages later. It was going to be a long day. Jounouchi heard the door open and he stood up as he saw the members of Taka Corp. leaving. He bowed to them and remained standing until the elevator doors shut.

The blond walked over to the opened door with his clipboard, without looking up. "Mokuba, that's the last meeting today. While you were talking to them, there was a large delivery of…"

"Mutt, what are you doing here?"

"Seto," Mokuba hissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Kaiba was here. I'll come back later." Jounouchi quickly left the room, not wanting to be part of the fight. He didn't have the heart or the energy to fight with the taller man. He heard them angrily whispering back and forth while he returned to his desk. He glared down at the phone. Maybe he wouldn't have to listen to all the messages after all. The least he could do is help Mokuba. Jounouchi opened the word document he created the week after the explosion. He began inputting all the information, changing the paragraphs to fit the situation now and finally signing it as coming from Mokuba.

He managed to finish the first two sheets before Mokuba walked up to him. Kaiba disappeared further down the hallway to his office. "I'm sorry about that, Jounouchi. Even after those years in a coma, he still reacts badly to things. What were you saying?"

"Oh, um, there were two cartloads of gifts and get well cards for Kaiba. I opened them, sorted them, took down all the names and addresses and start putting them in the document. I can do it at home though. All you have to do is send me the lists. I know Kaiba won't want me around, but I'll still do the thank you cards and letters for you. Just let me go through the voicemails, and I'll be out of his hair."

"Jounouchi, stop! Just because he's back doesn't mean I'm going to fire you. He's not even supposed to be working for another few months. He came here because Roland told him about Taka Corp. and he went to his office because I wanted to talk to you without him glaring in the background. He'll get used to your presence. Hell, you're a better secretary than any of Seto's former ones. You're not lazy and don't complain about having to stay extra. You don't just leave when your schedule time is up. I need you here, okay?"

Jounouchi sat further in the chair and sighed. "Okay." Mokuba smiled and started to walk away. "Mokuba," he called. "Don't tell him about why you hired me instead of just making your thank you notes."

The raven haired man frowned, remembering the night he found Jounouchi sitting under a tree during a heavy rainstorm. The rain was enough to hide the tears but not the sorrowful look in his eyes. His father was murdered during a robbery at the store he was working in. Things were finally falling into place and life decided to pull the rug out from under Jounouchi. He had no place to go and the memories were horrible. Jounouchi, himself, didn't make enough to keep the apartment he lived in and had to leave. Mokuba found him that night while he was walking through the park, trying to get his mind off the fact that his brother may never return. The two instantly formed a friendship, trying to help each other with their problems. Mokuba would give Jounouchi anything he needed to live on his own, and Jounouchi would give him the support he needed to get through each day. Mokuba glanced up at Jounouchi. "You can tell him when you're ready."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Weeks turned into months before Jounouchi knew it. Kaiba was already back at work with Mokuba working closely with him. It turned out that Kaiba's testing was the result of the explosion and not something devious like some people in their company believed. It was an accident that could have happened to anyone. The mail was back to normally, and the phone barely rang except to schedule an appointment. He barely saw Kaiba, except in passing or to deliver him his messages and mail. The CEO surprised the blond by not immediately firing him or purposely making his life a living hell. He figured it was because of Mokuba, but he saw something different in the brunet when their eyes met. It was something strange, like his eyes weren't as ice blue as they normally were when he talked to people he didn't like.

Jounouchi was in the spare office that was now considered the mailroom. He had just finished organizing the latest fan mail into piles and separated it from the business mail when he heard the door shut. He glanced up at the tall brunet before placing his clipboard down on the desk. He figured it was all in good time before the CEO confronted him. "Your father is dead, your mother doesn't want you near your sister and your friends all have their own lives. So, you decided to play secretary with Mokuba to pass the time and earn enough to afford that shack you call a house."

The blond sighed and leaned against the desk. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"You hacked into my life. That's real nice of you."

"Why didn't Mokuba move you into the mansion since you've became great friends?" he asked.

"I told him not to. It kept up the delusion that you would someday awaken from your coma, and I knew you wouldn't want me living in the same household as you. You barely like me working here."

"You were the one that kept his hope alive and fought off most of the people that were trying to hurt him, supporting him from behind."

Jounouchi folded his arms over his chest while Kaiba moved closer. "He did most of that on his own. He didn't need me to be there when he visited you or make the decisions that he knew you would approve."

"So you never went with him to see me or on your own?" When Jounouchi nodded, Kaiba pushed a piece a paper in Jounouchi's face. "Explain to me why you came two hours before the end of visiting hours everyday except for the day before I woke up."

Jounouchi shrugged, trying to stay calm as Kaiba unraveled all his lies. "For Mokuba's sake."

"Really? So, you decided to spend two full hours every day alone with your greatest enemy for the sake of his little brother. That doesn't make sense, Jounouchi. Now tell me the truth."

The blond stared up at the brunet, loathing him at that moment. He hated Kaiba's genius mind sometimes, or the fact that he always had to have the answers. He looked down at his feet, unable to come up with a good enough excuse that Kaiba couldn't disprove with a simple look at the sign in slip. "What do you want me to say?"

The brunet smirked and moved closer to Jounouchi. He placed his hands down on the desk behind Jounouchi, trapping him in-between them. "I want you to tell me the real reason why you spent all that time in the hospital with me."

Jounouchi unfolded his arms and separated his legs slightly before putting his hands over Kaiba's. He looked up at him and frowned. "You wouldn't want me near you after I told you."

Kaiba flipped their hands around so that he could hold them. He moved one leg between Jounouchi's and leaned down, sealing their lips together. Jounouchi gasped, opening his mouth to the CEO. He slipped his tongue inside of the blond's mouth, enjoying the slight battle as he caressed and explored. Jounouchi was shocked. His body instantly reacted to the intimate kiss, craving more. His mind screamed that this was only a dream and if it was real he should be stopping it, but his heart refused to comply.

The brunet released Jounouchi's hands and pushed all the mail off the desk. "Hey!" Jounouchi objected. "I just finished separating all that."

"You can do it again later." Kaiba lifted Jounouchi up and lied him on the desk, kissing his protests away. He slowly unbuttoned the blond's shirt. He slid his fingers along his stomach, leaning down to kiss the blond's chest. "You're beautiful."

Jounouchi pulled him up to stop him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You think you're the only one to have secret feelings. Do you know what you do when you're in a coma? Nothing, everything is blank. You don't remember anything and time becomes a nonexistent thing. When you wake up, you think you were just asleep for the night and can't remember anything you dreamt about. It only clicks in when someone tells you truly how much time you've missed. Then, you start thinking about everything you forgot to do. Everything you wished you should have done. Regret bleeds into your soul and drowns you. Do you know what my first thought was when Mokuba told me how many years I missed? I thought of you. I thought of how I must have missed my opportunity to tell you what I truly felt inside. I wanted desperately to tell you that I love you and the only reason I was rude to you was because of my insecurities. Someone like me shouldn't have feelings for someone like you, but I couldn't control it. I had to have you. When I saw you again, I reverted back to the way I was, forgetting my promise to myself."

Kaiba slipped Jounouchi shirt off him and stared at him in the eyes. "I searched day and night, looking for information on you. I needed to know if you had someone. I needed to know if I stood a chance before I made my move." Jounouchi moaned as Kaiba pressed his body down on his. "Tell me, Jounouchi. Why were you there?"

The blond shook his head and sighed. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kaiba's waist, pulling him closer. "Need you ask?" Jounouchi reached up for Kaiba's tie and pulled him down into a kiss. Nothing was holding him back. He needed Kaiba nearly as much Kaiba needed him. He slid his hands up Kaiba's shoulders, pushing the jacket off his shoulders before slowly untying his tie and starting on the buttons to his shirt. Kaiba reached down to Jounouchi's pants, opening them up so he could slip a hand in to grasp his member. Jounouchi moaned, lifting his hips to help Kaiba take his pants off.

"Hurry," Jounouchi whined. "You have an appointment in a half hour."

Kaiba chuckled. "You think I care about people waiting."

Jounouchi hissed as a wet finger entered into him. "You might be able to get away with an excuse, but I can't. Everyone expects a secretary to always be there."

Kaiba chuckled, inserting another finger into the tight, warm passage. "They won't question if you return with me."

Jounouchi moaned as Kaiba massaged his prostate. "There'll be a lot of rumors with that." The blond hissed again from the discomfort.

"Sorry. I should have thought this over better. Saliva isn't the best."

"It's okay. I'm ready." He unzipped the CEO's pants and pushed them down slight before wrapping his arms around Kaiba. The brunet eased into Jounouchi as gently as he could. He stopped a few times when he felt Jounouchi's walls tightening around him or when the blond hissed in pain. Finally, fully inside of Jounouchi, Kaiba still his movements, waiting patiently for Jounouchi's body to adjust. Kaiba pulled out once Jounouchi's pushed down on him and thrust back in slowly. They continued their slow pace for a few minutes.

Jounouchi moaned. "F-faster…hmm…just like that. Oh gods, Seto." Kaiba smiled and did as Jounouchi asked. They thrust back and forth hard enough to rock the desk Jounouchi lied on. The brunet reached between them, grasping Jounouchi's erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts, drawing more moans from the blond. "I'm…" was all Jounouchi could get out before he exploded over their stomachs and chests. Kaiba moaned when the walls tighten around his erection. A few more thrusts later, he climaxed inside of Jounouchi.

The two lied there, breathing quickly, not caring about their sweaty, sticky bodies where being pressed together. Kaiba pulled gently out of the blond, causing him to hiss slightly. He reached down for his jacket and wiped both of them off with it. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Jounouchi nodded and groaned. His back was extremely sore. "Nothing a long hot bath won't fix." He glanced at his watch before moving off the desk. "We have ten minutes." Jounouchi hissed. He felt more sore than he originally thought. Kaiba leaned down and pulled Jounouchi's pants up, helping him to get dressed.

"Stay in here as long as you need. I'll tell Mokuba not to disturb you."

Jounouchi smiled gratefully. "I have to clean up your mess anyway."

Kaiba frowned. "Don't worry about it. Relax. I don't want you hurting yourself."

The blond felt love boil in his blood. Kaiba truly cared about him. "I just need a few minutes and then I can clean everything up."

Kaiba nodded and headed for the door. He glanced back at Jounouchi who now sat on the chair by the desk. "Have dinner with me tonight."

Jounouchi turned towards him and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Good. We'll leave from here."

Kaiba turned towards the door again only to have Jounouchi call out to him as he picked Kaiba's jacket off the floor by the chair. "When we do this again, make sure you bring cleaning wipes and lubricate. I don't like you cleaning up with your jacket." Kaiba chuckled, pleased to hear that this wasn't a one time thing. He opened the door with a smile, but closed it with his usual cold, emotionless face. He greeted the people for his next appointment and guided them into his office.

Jounouchi leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close. "Took you two long enough."

The blond opened his eyes quickly and glanced at Mokuba, too tired to care that the raven haired man heard knew that was going on. "What?"

"I was wondering when you two would get together."

Jounouchi sighed and put his head back against the chair. "How long did you know we liked each other?"

"I knew Seto liked you when you two were in high school. Then, I knew you like him when I found out that you were visiting him at night. I felt horrible watching the two of you and thinking that both of you may had lost this opportunity. When he woke, I hoped and prayed to the gods that you two would get together. If anyone deserves happiness, it's both of you. You both suffered enough in life and now it's time for you to enjoy happiness. I'm glad you're two are together and wish you the best. However, Jounouchi, if you hurt my brother, I might be forced to be the mean little brother."

Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked at Mokuba's serious expression. "I won't hurt him, and if I do, you have the right to kick my ass."

"Good. We are clear on that." Mokuba smiled and ran over to Jounouchi, hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Mokuba." He hugged the man that still held an aura of innocence around him. "Now, get out of here. I need to get this cleaned up and organized again before we go out for dinner tonight." Mokuba chuckled and left him to his task. He knew Jounouchi would never leave work when there was something that needed to be done before the next day. He moved towards his office to wait for his brother's meeting to finish. He was going to talk to him as well. Hopefully by the end of the day, he would have Jounouchi convinced to live with them and moved in. He couldn't wait to have two older brothers. Even though he already classified Jounouchi as he brother, he wanted it to be official.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have one. Don't forget to read Shipwrecked if you haven't already. Or even finished Dog Slave. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dov


End file.
